


Like This I Love You

by Fightyourdragon



Category: Firefly
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gift Fic, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee and Inara are best friends. Sometimes, they're even lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts).



> I've never written Firefly fic, so apologies if the voices are a bit off and there is a lack of the usual Chinese thrown in. I just wanted to write a hot little happy fic for Bootsnblossoms' birthday! Plus, the world needs more fem slash : )

To bread I do not ask to teach me,  
but only not to lack during every day of life.  
I don’t know anything about light, from where  
it comes nor where it goes,  
I only want the light to light up,  
I do not ask to the night  
explanations,  
I wait for it and it envelops me,  
And so you, bread and light  
And shadow are. -Pablo Neruda, from And Because Love Battles

 

Inara has just finished preparing for bed. She is in her robe with no makeup on and her hair is hanging loose when she hears the familiar pattern of soft knocks at her door. She smiles. Kaylee has a knack for conveniently showing up when her typical Companion’s facade is gone. She never says, but Inara knows Kaylee prefers her this way. She walks over to the door and opens it, stepping aside to allow her friend inside. She quirks a brow up questioningly. 

“Hey you. I can’t rightly sleep,” Kaylee says innocently, biting her lip and looking up at Inara from beneath her lashes with a look that is fooling no one.

“I see. Perhaps that’s because you don’t appear to have tried yet,” Inara points out as she reaches out to rub at a smudge of engine grease on Kaylee’s cheek. 

Kaylee simply smiles brightly. “I knew you’d be a-knowin’ what the problem was!” 

“Well, lets see if we can’t make you tired. First of all I should probably get you clean or you’ll ruin my sheets. I’ll get some water ready, why don’t you get undressed?” 

“Love to,” Kaylee grins, not bothering to hide her eagerness. 

Inara turns and goes to pour the water that was going to become tea into a bowl then impulsively adds a few drops of a ridiculously expensive essential oil. She stirs it carefully with a sponge until it isn’t too hot. By the time she turns around Kaylee is naked and kneeling, copper hair falling forward around her bowed head. “So that’s how it is tonight,” she observes in a steady voice though her pulse speeds up in thrilled anticipation. 

“I was thinking you could tie me up all pretty. You haven’t done that in a while and I’m feelin’ in the mood to be the center of attention.”

“Things not going well with Simon then?” Inara asks as she goes over to a cupboard and selects a length of soft amethyst rope, then brings it over to Kaylee along with the bowl. One of the things she loves about their friendship is that they’ve never seen any point in lying to each other about what they want and why. It’s refreshing. 

“He’s still messin’ about, being far too polite for my liking. I can’t help wanting him, but it would be much appreciated if he’d just take me in the engine room,” Kaylee snarks, shaking her head in frustration. 

“His loss. I’m sure he’ll come to his senses at some point. But you deserve to enjoy yourself while you wait.” Inara kneels next to Kaylee and begins washing her gently with the sponge, cleaning off the evidence of her labor. She revels in the way Kaylee leans towards her fractionally and sighs in clear appreciation of the gentle touch. 

“So do you. That’s partly why I’m here. Give you something to have a bit of fun with while you and Mal sort out this star crossed lovers thing you’ve got going on.” 

“Kind of you. You are a beautiful distraction,” Inara praises as she runs the fragrant sponge over the swell of Kaylee’s breasts and watches her nipples harden further. “Men can be such fools.”

“That they can,” Kaylee agrees. “Good thing women exist.”

“Good thing,” Inara echoes as she slides the sponge down into the soft curls between Kaylee’s legs.

“You’re amazing,” Kaylee sighs, letting herself relax and be taken care of. 

“As are you, dear one.” Inara tips Kaylee’s face up for a soft kiss before finishing the task of bathing her friend. Once she is satisfied she moves around and guides Kaylee’s arms behind her back so her forearms are parallel with the ground and each hand is gripping below the opposite elbow. She begins looping rope around Kaylee’s arms, her movements practiced and confident and she doesn’t stop as she leans forward to bite one gorgeously freckled shoulder then soothes the teeth marks with her tongue. 

“Oh, yes. Thank you,” Kaylee murmurs, already losing herself in sensation. 

Inara smiles. Kaylee’s enjoyment is so pure and honest. She doesn’t even think the woman has any idea this is traditionally considered a submissive act. She just knows ‘I want and I’m being given.’ It’s gorgeous. She continues creating a pattern of criss-crossing lines and knots up Kaylee’s arms and across her chest, ending down around her navel. Then she slips out of her robe and moves closer to kneel pressed against Kaylee’s bound arms. She ruts against the deliciously soft buttocks, loving that with Kaylee she doesn’t need to ignore her own pleasure. “Tell me again,” she whispers before digging her nails into Kaylee’s thighs. 

“Oh that’s- Yes, thank you Inara. More. Come on, let me feel it.” Kaylee squirms and her stomach flutters as she feels herself getting wet, craving more. She can already feel her pulse in her clit. 

“I’ll make you a work of art,” Inara promises, as she begins dragging her nails sharply along the lines of the rope, leaving raised pink marks on Kaylee’s pale skin. She moves around her friend slowly, leaving bite marks and light scratches and luxuriating in the whimpers and hisses of obvious pleasure, and just knowing that she did that has her own thighs dripping. She finally stops in front of Kaylee and gets a hand firmly in her hair so she can pull her head back and kiss her fiercely, any hint of gentleness gone. 

“Stop teasing and git to it woman,” Kaylee pants when her mouth is finally free again. “I’m about to ruin your rug, or aren’t you worried about that so much as the sheets?” She asks playfully, pushing her chest out so her breasts press up against Inara’s. 

“So demanding. Good thing I appreciate not having to guess what my partner wants,” Inara replies before licking her way down to get her teeth around one pert nipple and bite down as her tongue flicks over it. At the same time she runs her hands up the insides of Kaylee’s thighs, gathering up the fragrant moisture. She gives the other breast the same treatment before straightening and licking her hands clean, keeping eye contact as she does it. 

“Fuck me but that’s hot,” Kaylee breathes, mesmerized. “Now can my poor neglected clit please get some love?” 

“I don’t know...how are you going to pay me for services rendered?” Inara asks archly, her mouth curling into a seductive smirk.

“I’ll do that thing with my tongue you love, and I’ll even do it with you standing in front of me. But I’m so damn close already it’s making me crazy!” 

“Alright beautiful, I’ll take care of you,” Inara relents, stretching herself out on the ground. She adores the wondering look in Kaylee’s eyes, especially since she knows it isn’t fake. There is no mask here, no exchange of money. Just desire and want and innocently shared pleasure. “Come get what you want,” she offers.

For a moment Kaylee can only stare because Inara’s body in the lamplight is something that is definitely worth the exorbitant fees she charges. But she’s more than an outlet for pleasure to Kaylee, which is what makes this so special. She’s a friend. They share secrets and heartaches and sometimes yes, sex. In many ways it’s the best relationship she’s ever had. She takes a deep breath and walks forward on her knees over Inara’s body until she can lower herself carefully over that gorgeous mouth. The first touch of Inara’s tongue nearly has her falling over and she struggles to regain her balance with her hands tied. “You’re cruel,” she pants as she realizes how much control it’s going to take to remain upright. 

“Never,” Inara counters, reaching up to grip Kaylee’s thighs firmly to help her balance. She digs her nails in as an added source of pleasure and Kaylee makes a strangled sort of noise as Inara sucks teasingly on one temptingly plump lip. “You taste incredible,” she murmurs before moving over to suck on the other side.

“That’s nice. How about my clit, does that taste nice?” Kaylee prods, desperate for more contact. 

Inara laughs. “I’ll tell you in a second.” She uses her tongue to part the deeply pink folds then purses her lips and sucks on the shiny little nub. Kaylee bucks and whines above her and it’s absolutely perfect. She ignores her own arousal and instead focuses on driving her friend to the edge of release then back again half a dozen times before she finally has mercy and presses her tongue inside of Kaylee gently, loving that she can feel the clench and shivering release. She slides out from under her friend and quickly unties her, guiding her up to the bed and laying her down carefully. She reaches for a bottle of massage oil and gently rubs Kaylee’s arms, making sure the circulation is still flowing properly. 

“I think you broke me,” Kaylee mumbles. “I don’t suppose I could get you to give Simon lessons. Somehow I don’t think he’s got quite the talented mouth you do.”

“Yet. You’re an excellent teacher, and I’m sure he’ll enjoy the lessons you provide,” Inara replies fondly, stroking Kaylee’s breasts and stomach gently. 

“I do recall sayin’ somethin’ about doing that to you while I kneel,” Kaylee points out in a sated voice. 

“I know. And I’m sure you would be amazing like that, but you do look rather tired. I know you’ve been working extra hours keeping Serenity flying. I think you’ve earned a good night’s sleep.”

“You’re not half wrong. But I’ve also at least earned watching you get off on my fingers,” Kaylee smirks, turning the palm resting on her thigh up and making a ‘come hither’ motion with three of her fingers.

The pulsing heat between Inara’s thighs intensifies. “Well if that’s the reward you want I guess I can suffer though the experience,” she allows with a grateful smile. She’s used to not actually reaching orgasm in a large number of her encounters, but so far Kaylee hasn’t allowed that to happen. Plus, Inara learned early on Kaylee knows when she’s faking. 

“I want. Now get over here and sit on my fingers so I can kiss you until you come,” Kaylee orders with a grin. 

With any of her clients Inara would be embarrassed by her ungraceful scramble to obey, but Kaylee merely laughs and looks pleased. She sinks down onto the inviting fingers and bucks her hips when Kaylee’s thumb unerringly begins rubbing against her swollen clit. “I love you,” Inara breathes before leaning down to kiss the smirk off of her friend’s lips. She means it, and it’s freeing knowing Kaylee isn’t misinterpreting her meaning of the word ‘love.’ She lets herself writhe and whine and impale herself on Kaylee’s fingers as she’s kissed and cared for and when she comes with a nearly silent cry a few minutes later Kaylee just keeps kissing her and kissing her until all of the trembling has stopped. 

“Hell we’re good together,” Kaylee murmurs into Inara’s hair. “Too bad we’re not in romantic love.” 

“I know,” Inara laughs, kissing Kaylee’s sternum. “Well, maybe it’s better this way. I don’t have to be so concerned about losing you to someone else.” 

“Never gonna happen. Even when Simon finally comes around and realizes I’m the love of his life. Though maybe then the sex will have to end. Unless he’s into that kind of thing,” she adds thoughtfully. 

“It was never about the sex,” Inara points out, shifting so she can look Kaylee in the eyes. “That’s just a pleasant bonus.” 

“No makin’ me get all sappy woman!” Kaylee protests even as she hugs Inara fiercely. “Now let’s just get some sleep before the next disaster. I’m staying here, it’s more comfy than my bunk,” she declares as she reaches over to grab the end of a blanket to pull over them. 

“You’re always welcome,” Inara says honestly. “Besides, I think Mal has finally figured it out and it’s making him endearingly jealous.” 

“He should be,” Kayle mumbles, already half asleep. “‘Night Inara. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams to you as well, dear one.” Inara closes her eyes and lets the comforting sounds of the Serenity and Kaylee’s breathing lull her to sleep.


End file.
